Little Ball of Fluff
by QueenoftheLab96
Summary: Really random, really. And a bit pointless. But fluffy  literally . Especially later.


**A/N: **So I came up with this while I was watching _Return of the Planet of the Apes_ with my dad. Frankly the movie wasn't all that great. So i started thinking about FF Fluff and actual fluffy stuff. And that plus the last Bones ep (honestly they KILLED me with the cuteness. SO AWESOME!) got me thinking about this pointless story. So just enjoy!

* * *

><p>Booth opened his eyes and was met by the slight glare coming from his girlfriend's laptop. It was propped up on her lap, facing away from him just so, making it impossible for him to catch a glimpse of the screen without craning his neck. Her eyes were glued to the screen, obviously enchanted with whatever it was she was looking at. She let out a soft sigh, and instantly his interest was piqued.<p>

"Bones, why on Earth are you on the computer at three in the morning?" he groaned, as he stretched his back, and pulled himself in a sitting position.

Startled, Brennan lowered the screen, and looked at him apologetically. "I didn't realize you were awake." She apologized softly. He shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep, anyways." He responded, and moved closer to her. "And I can see that whatever it is that you were looking at was certainly far more interesting than sleep." He playfully bumped her shoulder with his.

"Indeed." She said, returning the shoulder bump.

"What was it that had you so amused, huh, Bones?" as far as he knew, Brennan wasn't the kind of person to spend hours looking at random YouTube videos. Unless they were dancing skeletons or actual skeletons, he doubted she would find much else amusing.

"Stuff." She said somewhat shyly. He just looked at her, baffled. "And I can assure you, it wasn't the dancing skeletons you and Parker showed me last time. Ludicrous." She added indignantly. He simply nodded . She smiled in turn.

Not willing to let his question go unanswered, he made a grab for her computer. "Give it here, Bones!" he growled sportively, pulling the computer onto his own lap, despite her weak protests. Hastily, he raised the lid, doing a double-take before fully processing what he had just seen.

Taking in his somewhat stunned expression, Brennan began wondering about what he was thinking. She looked at him, inquiringly, but was met by his slight knowing smirk. "Say something, Booth!" she half-pleaded. He turned the screen to face her and nodded pointedly at it.

"They're adorable, Booth!" she said by way of defense. He shot her a bemused smirk. "I mean, look at them, Booth. They're tiny…" she traced her finger over one of the pictures and pouted.

"Do you want one?" he asked softly. She looked pensive, as if weighing her answer. "Parker would be thrilled, you know." She grinned at his revelation and nodded.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Are you sure, Booth?" she asked as he handed her the Classified's section of the Sunday Paper. He nodded enthusiastically and pointed at the phone number he had circled. Happily she dialed it, and turned back to the computer, where several different webpages lay open.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The had spent a better part of their afternoon shopping around for things they deemed immediately necessary and urgent, and waited until after lunch-time to make their way to the place of their appointment. Booth swore Brennan was literally buzzing with excitement. She was grinning from ear to ear, and he could tell she found it hard to keep still. For some odd reason, she reminded him of a child. He imagined this is what she would have been like as a little kid. He smiled.

Finally (after what seemed like an eternity to Brennan, although rationally, she knew _that_ was impossible), the arrived at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt. Brennan had spent over an hour taking on the phone with Mrs. Schmidt, asking about her ad, and things of that nature. She invited them inside, and exchanged pleasantries. Mrs. Schmidt made sure both Booth and Brennan had no questions whatsoever before disappearing to a room off the kitchen. She returned with a squirming ball of fur, which she carefully place in the Doctor's arms. The tiny puppy stilled, taking a moment to sniff the strange new person holding her. She craned her tiny little neck, and looked into Brennan's eyes. Then, she went back to sniffing her torso curiously.

"She likes you, Bones!" Booth exclaimed happily.

"And I like her, Booth" Brennan replied, not taking her eyes off the dog. "I like her very much." Mrs. Schmidt seemed to take that as some sort of cue, because moments later she was handing over the vaccine papers as well as the puppy's blanket. Booth paid her, and ushered Brennan and her puppy out the front door and into the SUV.

"Make sure she doesn't pee in the car, Bones." Booth warned her. She simply nodded, and settled the dog on her lap, covering her with the tiny baby blanket she had been given. The whole ride back to the apartment was silent, except for Brennan's coos and the puppy's soft moans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm still not done with this (or any of my other pieces, for that matter...) but, I'm busy with school and all that. So just tell me what you think, either below or on twitter (Queenofthelab96). Thanks!


End file.
